A Tale Of Two Parties
A Tale Of Two Parties is the third Webiosde in the Chapter 4 Webisode selection. Summary Ashlynn Ella and Holly O'Hair attempt a daring costume change in an effort to attend two theme parties on the same night and avoid Faybelle Thorn's wicked curse. Transcript Ashlynn Ella: Who's ready for an afternoon of fableous outdoor fun? Wow, I'm hexcited about Hunter's party too, but don't you think you're a little overdressed for an outdoor spellabration? Holly O'Hair: I wanted to go to Hunter's party, but today is the Faybelle Formal. Ashylynn Ella: Faybelle's thing is today? Farrah Goodfairy: That's what the invitation says! Ashlynn Ella: Come celebrate all things Faybelle and the enchanting and mandatory event. If you don't come, I'll place a curse on you. Poppy O'Hair: Seems fair. Ashlynn Ella: I've been looking forward to Hunter's party for forever-after. Oh I wish there was a way we could go to both parties. Faybelle Thorn: Welcome! Take a moment to look around and find your name cards. At your seats you'll find a list of fun Faybelle facts to help spark conversations about me. Ashlynn Ella: Thanks for inviting us Faybelle. This is, um, really something. Oh, we completely forgot the cupcakes! Holly O'Hair: The cupcakes! We made cupcakes. Ashlynn Ella: Um, Faybelle cupcakes! With pictures of Faybelle. Holly O'Hair: Which is you. Faybelle Thorn: Don't worry, we have plenty of food here. Ashlynn Ella: Nope! Be right back! Poppy O'Hair: We're totally going to both parties! If we were any smarter, we'd need bigger crowns! Hunter Huntsman: Ashlynn! I didn't think you were going to make it! Hey, girls! Faybelle Thorn: Where are you girls?! You're going to miss the Faybelle slideshow. Where have you been? Where are the cupcakes? Ashlynn Ella: Um, we ate them... Holly O'Hair: We better go make some more...! Faybelle Thorn: Uh! Where are you girls? Audience: Ooh! Aah! *claps* Faybelle Thorn: Where are you?! Students: *gasp* Faybelle Thorn: What the hex? What are you wearing? *gasp* You've been sneaking out to that other party! I am so putting a curse of on you! Ashlynn Ella: Hey! Did you know they have a carousel at the other party? Faybelle Thorn: Yay! *laughs* Poppy O'Hair: Combining the parties! Woo! Ashlynn Ella: Now all we have to figure out is... which look to wear! Gallery A tale of two parties - Biar, Hopper Kitty Raven.jpg A tale of two parties - Humphrey Lizzie Duchess.jpg A tale of two parties - Duchess and Faybelle.jpg A tale of two parties - Faybelle Welcomes.jpg A tale of two parties - Faybelle Confused.jpg A tale of two parties - Ashlynn and Holly nervous.jpg A tale of two parties - We have plenty of food.jpg A tale of two of two parties - Ashlynn leaves the party.jpg A tale of two parties - Bathroom transformation.jpg A tale of two parties - Ashlynn in short dress.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Farrah, Holly and Poppy.jpg A tale of two parties - Girls arrive at Hunters party.jpg A tale of two parties - Hunter greets Ashlynn.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Faybelle's pic of arena on fire.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Faybelle's pic with Evil Queen.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Faybelle's second pic with Evil Queen.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Blondie taking picture.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Blondie Confused.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Girls arive in casual wear.jpg A Tale Of Two Parties - Everyone at Hunters Party.jpg A tale of two parties - Grizz and Blondie.png A Tale Of Two Parties - Poppy Crimps Holly's Hair.jpg A tale of two parties - Excited Ashlynn.jpg A tale of two parties - Poppy doing holly's hair.png A tale of two parties - Invite to Faybelle's party.png A tale of two parties - Disapointed Ashlynn.png A tale of two parties - Ashlynn reads invite.jpg A tale of two parties - Ashlynn gets an idea.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Pages